


Inspector Ginoza Learns To Dance

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Division One Is Happy, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little stress care is recommended by Sibyl, and Ginoza isn't sure he likes the idea of the recommended activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspector Ginoza Learns To Dance

"You're sure this isn't some sick joke being played on us by the enforcers, right?" Ginoza's voice was stern as ever, glasses hanging on the end of his nose as he glared over them at Tsunemori while nodding his head towards the enforcers of his team. 

"It's not a joke, Ginoza-san. Sibyl is the one who recommended it!"

Ginoza pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He could not believe this. 

The chief was apparently under the impression that Division One's collective hue data indicated some overall negative shifts. Nothing particularly dangerous, but it was noted they all needed some stress care exercises. Initially this had all seemed well and good, after all, Ginoza's favorite leisure activities were the ones Sibyl recommended. What Ginoza had not expected, however, was for their stress care activities to take place together. 

As a group. 

At a dance studio. 

For the first time in his life, as he stood facing the door of the dance studio, Ginoza began to question Sibyl's judgment. 

"Come on, Gino, this will be fun," Ginoza rolled his eyes as Kougami pushed the inspector gently towards the door. 

"What's fun about making a fool of myself in front of my subordinates, I don't know," he growled, pushing the door handle and stepping inside regardless. 

The whole team, Analyst Shion included, followed their lead inspector inside the studio. Even as he grumbled, Ginoza had to admit that the team was chatting happily amongst themselves, and he felt the smallest twinge of relaxation slide into him as Kagari cracked a joke about Tsunemori's potential to fall. 

"I'm not clumsy, Kagari-kun," she squeaked out from behind Ginoza. 

"You better prove it to me, Akane-chan!" Even without looking at behind him, Ginoza could hear the mischief in Kagari's voice and felt the corners of his lips turn up in a small smile.

"Oi, missy, don't let that trouble-maker scare you. You're gonna be just fine." Masaoka's gruff voice was reassuring, as it always was when he talked to Tsunemori. 

Ginoza let the banter float through his ears, and admitted, just to himself, that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

They walked like a parade of misfits to the back of the studio, where a petite woman in slacks and a blouse greeted them.

"I'll be your dance instructor today!" She smiled at them cheerfully. "First things first, why you all have suits on is beyond me, at least take those jackets off. Men, lose the ties. We need to be able to move freely, and suit jackets and ties are not conducive to any of that." 

"Now, let's get you divided up into pairs. Let's see, oh no!" She counted them up. "We have an odd number here.” After a minute of humming, she said, “How about, um," she indicated to Masaoka.

"Masaoka-san," he bowed slightly but dramatically. Ginoza rolled his eyes. 

"Masaoka-san, why don't you be my partner while we explain the dance?"

"Nothing would make me happier, ma'am," Masaoka said brightly, and winked at Ginoza. Ginoza turned pink as he realized that his dad was probably keen on watching him dance.

"It's easiest to learn with the person in the room you are closest to, or have known the longest, so why don't you all pair up that way?" 

Shion wasted no time wrapping an arm seductively around Yayoi's waist. She looked at her and, with a wink said, "I think we certainly know each other best." Yayoi remained stone-faced as ever, but nodded. 

"Akane-chaaaaan," Kagari scooted close to Tsunemori. "We're such good friends, right?"

Ginoza moved to step in, figuring he could rescue Tsunemori from Kagari and thus bypass the obvious looming issue of being paired with Kougami... 

"Okay, Kagari-kun," Tsunemori said, as Ginoza’s jaw dropped in surprise. "Just to prove that I'm not clumsy, though!" 

As he stood gaping at the red-head and his junior inspector, he felt a tug on his elbow and turned to find Kougami smirking at his side. 

"Guess that leaves you and me, Gino," the crooked, wolffish smile that coated Kougami's face was something Ginoza desperately wanted to like less than he did. He couldn't take it, the way Kougami's grin made his stomach flip.

This was _definitely not_ therapeutic. 

"Don't make that face, Gino," Kougami feigned a wounded look. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

_No,_ Ginoza thought, unbidden. _You're not that bad at all._

"Fine, fine," Ginoza waved a hand dismissively. "We have known each other the longest, so I suppose it makes sense." He tried to keep his voice level, professional, as if he and Kougami didn't know the ins and outs of each other's lives. As if this was the first dance they'd ever done. The truth was that Ginoza had been dancing around his feelings for Kougami for months now. It was a clumsy dance, and it wasn't working. 

"Masaoka-san," the dance instructor's voice pulled Ginoza out of his thoughts. "Please put one hand on my shoulder and one on my waist." 

Masaoka obliged, and gently placed his hands where she had indicated. He did it with such ease and grace, and an image, blurry and uncertain, of his father and mother waltzing in front of a fireplace, flitted through Ginoza's mind. Yes, his parents used to dance in their living room. 

"Oi, Gino, are you okay?"

Ginoza turned to Kougami to find the blue eyes tinted with concern. It was endearing, and Ginoza smiled in spite of himself. 

"Just remembering something I'd forgotten. No need to worry." 

"Okay everyone, take your partner the way Masaoka-san and I are, alright?"

Before he could do anything, Ginoza felt Kougami pull on his waist roughly and sweep him around so Kougami's hands were on Ginoza's waist and shoulder. 

Ginoza hoped his blush wasn't showing, or at least he could hide it behind the veneer of annoyance, as he always tried to do. 

"There's no need to scare me, Kougami. At least tell me when you're gonna do that." 

"Could you get that stick out of your ass for like fifteen minutes, inspector?" Kougami said with a grin. 

Ginoza cursed that smile. It made him melt inside, and the last thing he wanted was to melt into Kougami's arms. Okay, maybe not the last thing.

The lessons progressed hilariously. Kagari was swinging and dipping Tsunemori all around the floor, and although she was squealing loudly most of the time, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Shion and Yayoi were slow dancing away from everyone else, practically glued together. No one was surprised, but Kagari spent a bunch of time being grossed out by it. 

As for Ginoza and Kougami, Ginoza wondered as Kougami led him with a firm grip around the floor where Kougami had found the time to learn how to dance, or if these things just came naturally to Kougami. Ginoza kept stepping on Kougami’s feet, stammering nervously, which was not aided by the fact that every time he did, he looked up to find that stupid grin plastered on Kougami’s face. 

“What’s wrong, inspector?” Kougami winked. 

“Kougami, stop it!” 

“Stop what? You need to loosen up a bit, inspector.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, Kougami.” 

“Mmhmm, sure you don’t,” Kougami leaned in closer. As they danced across the floor, Ginoza was acutely aware of the way Kougami was inching them closer together. It was infuriating. He had spent so long running from his feelings for Kougami, this was not helping. If he hadn’t been so caught between concentration and panic, he may have stopped longer to consider just why Kougami was so keen on moving them closer together. No, Kougami couldn’t return his feelings. He was playing a stupid joke, like all his other stupid jokes. All of the teasing and the prodding, it was all a big joke to Kougami, Ginoza knew it. This was no different. 

Caught up in his frustration, he stepped hard on Kougami’s foot, again. 

“Ouch, Gino, cut it out!” Kougami squeezed Ginoza’s waist lightly, playfully. Ginoza’s stomach flipped again. 

“I’m not doing it on purpose, you idiot!” Ginoza said through gritted teeth, glaring at Kougami. 

Somewhere on the other side of the dance floor, Yayoi and Shion were placing bets on which one of them was going to crack first. 

“Kougami’s having too much fun. He’ll never tell him. Not now, anyway,” Shion said to her lover drawlingly. 

“What, you think Ginoza’s gonna break? How long has he been running away from this? I’ll bet you two packs of cigarettes that Kougami kisses him before all of this is over.” 

“I like the way you play. I bet you two new records that Ginoza stammers it out by accident.” 

“You’re on,” Yayoi dipped Shion dramatically and sealed their bet with a kiss of her own. 

Kagari made a vomiting sound. 

“Kagari-kun, focus!” Tsunemori complained. 

Masaoka surveyed it all, nodding approvingly at just about everything. 

“Okay, Gino, I’m gonna spin you, ready?” 

“Kougami! Don’t-waahhh,” Ginoza spun awkwardly, unsure if he was supposed to dip under Kougami’s arm, which he was, and crashed into the enforcer. They would have toppled over, but Kougami caught Ginoza in both his arms, pulled him in close. 

“Now, now, inspector,” Kougami’s face was so close that Ginoza could smell the lingering cigarette smoke, ever on his breath, it was almost too much for him to handle. But Kougami’s mouth was still talking, and Ginoza was overwhelmed, so he listened. “We can’t have you crashing to the floor. That just won’t do.” 

Ginoza blushed furiously, tried to say something, but mostly just mumbled incoherently for a moment, until Kougami started laughing so loudly that everyone turned to look at them. 

“W-what is it, Kougami?” Ginoza demanded, cheeks red, breath hitched, frustrated, smitten, overcome by all of the things he didn’t let himself deal with. 

There was _no way_ this was therapeutic, he thought. 

“Hold still, inspector,” Kougami said with that damned smile. 

“W-what?” Ginoza stammered. 

“Hold still,” Kougami whispered as he moved in quickly, as though he knew that Ginoza would pull away if he didn’t go fast enough, ducked into Ginoza’s space and lightly pushed a kiss against his lips. 

Ginoza felt himself relax into it before he could stop himself. Kougami was surprisingly gentle and Ginoza wondered, absently, how long he had known.

When Kougami pulled back, Ginoza’s eyes opened wide, and his jaw dropped. 

“K-Kougami, I-” 

Kougami interrupted him by stepping back with a flourish and bowing. 

“Thank you, inspector Ginoza, for the pleasure of that dance. I thoroughly enjoyed it. Perhaps we can dance again, sometime?” Kougami looked up and cocked an eyebrow. 

On the other side of the room, Shion pouted at Yayoi. “All right, let me know which records you want, and I’ll have them for you on Monday.”


End file.
